


White Dreams

by RainbowRunway



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gladion is really awkward, Gladion's the same but nicer, Lillie is the same as always, Lusamine is a good mom, She's actually spending time with her kids, Why Did I Write This?, Written for Christmas but published earlier than Christmas, like he's not even there but he's there, mainly focuses on Lillie and Lusamine, this fic was and is a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRunway/pseuds/RainbowRunway
Summary: Lusamine finds out that she forgot to get her kids gifts for Christmas. Well, she had one, but she felt it wasn't enough. Lillie and Gladion don't think so.





	White Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I watched the new SM anime episode, and figured that Lusamine doesn't have enough love, so here we go.  
> Enjoy!

Lusamine stared at her calendar hanging on the wall. It was the 25th of December. That meant that today was Christmas. She only had one gift for her two kids.  
She lowered her head and muttered under her breath. "Oh no." It wasn't even  _her_ gift.  
At least she had  _something_ to give. Better than nothing, she thought. Sighing, she got off her bed and walked towards Lillie and Gladion's room.   
"I want you to come out." she called. Her children nodded, puzzled, and went outside as per Lusamine's request. As they thought, she was waiting outside, just wearing her Aether president outfit but with a yellow scarf and a coat over her. She turned her head to the side slightly, a bit flustered. "Thanks for coming."

"Mother, what do you want? It's cold..." Gladion shivered.  
Lusamine waved her hands in front of her crazily. "I-it's nothing much! Just..." she dipped her head down. "It's just that today's Christmas, and I have something I want to show you."  
Lillie smiled. "I'm so glad you remembered, Mother."  
The sound of snow boots brushing against the stone ground was loud as the family walked to where Lusamine's "surprise" was. When they reached the town, it was incredibly lively. Everyone was outside, children were playing with snowflakes and their parents seemingly struggled to keep them under control. Lusamine giggled at the sight. Lillie wondered when they reached. "Mother, how long more?"  
  
"Just a little more."  
Gladion sighed and avoided further questioning. He looked around. Wreaths were hung over almost all the houses, and snow formed a blanket on their roofs. Bells jingled, the cheers of the people in their homes filled the air. He supposed that since it was Christmas, it really couldn't be helped.  
After what seemed like forever, Lusamine turned around and gestured to an open area with no buildings around, only trees, yet many excited humans were gathered at that spot.  
Both Lillie and Gladion looked up and marveled. Just ahead was a huge Christmas tree made of pine leaves decorated with many different baubles, Christmas lights and ornaments of all shapes and sizes. Perched on the very top was a shining blue star that glowed brightly, sending its light to all of the neighborhood. Meanwhile, Lusamine had her head in her hands and a miserable look was on her face. It wasn't even subtle. Before the two siblings knew it, Lusamine was in tears.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I couldn't give you a better present. I was so busy with work, and...and....." the rest of what she was saying was drowned out by her cries of apology. She slumped to the ground. She didn't even care if people looked on. Her children deserved better.   
Lillie bent down and put a hand on Lusamine's shoulder. "Mother, it's okay. You don't need to apologize."  
Gladion looked stoned for a moment, then his expression softened. "Yes. It's nothing to worry about."

Lusamine quickly stood back up. "Yes, it is! I should have remembered. Christmas is the only time I can spend freely with both of you, and you two deserve so much more than what I can give. I'm a failure as a mother, aren't I?" She used her hand to wipe her tears, then plastered a fake smile on her face, as if she completely forgot that she hadn't given Lillie or Gladion their own gifts. "I'm totally fine. Fine," she continued, allowing a shallow laugh to escape her lips.   
Lillie stood up as well. She looked fed up. She wasn't going to let her beautiful mother ruin herself like that. To Lillie, Lusamine was perfect. She couldn't be any better, and she couldn't get any worse. Lifting a hand, she used the back of it and slapped Lusamine across the face as hard as she could. There were tears in Lillie's eyes. Gladion looked like he was going to faint.   
"Lillie! What are you--"

Lillie ignored Gladion. "Stop it, Mother. Stop it already!", she screamed, "I don't want to hear you say that  _EVER AGAIN!!!!!"_  
Lusamine didn't move. The salty liquid was just flowing down the corners of her eyes. She didn't say a word, even when Lillie was yelling at her.  
"You're not a failure. You're not anything like that. Don't you realize it yourself? That both I and Brother love you...are you denying that?!"   
The president of the Aether Foundation recovered from her frozen state, still crying. She tried to speak. "I--"  
"You're perfect in my eyes. You're the very embodiment of love, of grace...of perfection. There's nothing I love more than you, Mother..." It was Lillie's turn to cry. She covered her face with her hands. It left Lusamine at a loss for what to do. 

Gladion watched, patting Lillie on the head, before adding his own thoughts in. "I agree with Lillie. You've raised us all alone. You shouldn't beat yourself down like that. I think it's amazing that you were so strong and that you never gave up on us. I love you."  
Lusamine's eyes went wide at that. She began to tremble slightly. "Thank you...I still apologize for the crappy gift, though..." Lillie shook her head.   
"Mother, you must remember...we both love you so, so much. So don't ever think that we don't."  
"What about the gift...?"  
"I don't need a great gift from you, Mother. Being able to spend time with you is a gift on its own."  
"...!!!!!"

Lusamine smiled, genuinely this time. "Geez...you'll boost my ego that way." She chuckled. "Thank you, Lillie. Thank you, Gladion."  
She just laughed at the pout Lillie gave her in response. "I love you both too."   
They turned their attention to the tree. People were starting to leave one by one, until the three were the only ones there. It was quiet. It was peaceful.  
"See, this tree," Lusamine began, "Has been here for many years. I wanted to show it to you because...well..." she blushed lightly. "I love you two."  
Lillie grinned at what she said and wrapped her arms around Lusamine's waist. "Let's stay here forever."  
"We can't." Gladion retorted. Lusamine chortled, then her tone went silent. "We can stay here for a few more moments, can't we?"  
They agreed. As they stood there, they gazed upon the star sitting at the top of the tree. That light was certainly a beacon for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the worst thing I've ever written and I am sorry. I might rewrite this for 2019, dunno.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
